Monster Hunter
by cyberpheniox
Summary: A new kid is coming the John Hughes high that saves Rocky from a horrible fate. Rocky and Cece become fast friends with him and soon start to find out that he is hiding something. They get drawn into a world they never knew of and find out about secrets never told to them. With the help of their friends will they be able to help the new kid save the world. Read to find out.


**AN: This idea has been gnawing in my head for a while and I have to get it out. I will be trying to update my stories and releases a couple of new ones. So thanks and I hope to gain more readers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shake it up. I only own Orion**

**Monster Hunter**

Chapter 1: The New Kid

A boy ran through the streets of Chicago trying to make it to the high school on his first day, it was too bad he was already running late.

He was fifteen and a junior in high school and he moved to Chicago to live with his cousins after a bad accident claimed his mother and father. Sadly his Cousins were from a different continent and moved here in their younger years.

He was born in America and stayed in Washington D.C. with his parents. The boys name was Orion Harris his first name coming from the hunter in ancient Greek stories.

Orion's cousins were Gunther and Tinka two of the most annoying people he had ever met in his life. Sadly they were the only family he had in the U.S.A so he had to live with them.

They had left before him and didn't bother waking him up because of the fact he looked so different from them and they weren't on the best terms. So that brings us to were we are now as Orion runs through the streets.

He took a shortcut through a dark alley and saw something he really didn't like. A girl about age fourteen looked like she had been dragged in by too guys. One had a knife to her throat while the other was also using a knife to cut through her shirt.

Orion ran at them and they didn't hear him until it was two close. Orion threw a kick at the head of the man holding her and the knife to her throat. It connected and the men let go making the girl stumble.

Before the other guy could act a punch connected with the mans temple instantly knocking him out. Turning around to the first guy who had recovered Orion saw the man lunge at him and he moved back but the guy still managed to make a cut across his face.

Grabbing the knife Orion twisted his arm and kicked him in the stomach before throwing a punch at his face, kicking him and then pushing his forehead making him fall into a dumpster on conscious. After he turned and saw the girl on the ground.

As he walked towards her she started backing away before he spoke up in a soft tone to the clearly traumatized girl, "wait I won't hurt you I want to help." The girl stopped backing up and he made his way over to her.

Still speaking in a soft tone Orion said, "What's your name." The girl just stared at him before saying, "Rocky, Rocky Blue." The girl got a good look at him as he got closer.

He had an athletic build he was dark skinned and had black hair which was put into braids. He was tall about six foot and she saw he looked he too be about her age group. She was in awe at how he handled her two assailants and blushed at how handsome he was.

He wore green camouflage cargo pants, a black shirt, a camouflage jacket with the sleeves torn off, a blue bandana hung around his neck, and he wore combat boats. Starting from his shoulder and going down was a black dragon tattoo that wound around his right arm.

"Who are you," asked Rocky. The boy smiled as he put his arm out to help her up. "The name is Harris, Orion Harris," said the male teen. He took off his jacket and gave it too her to cover the rips in her shirt. After he did that he called the police and waited till they arrived.

They talked while waiting for the police to arrive. Rocky started it off, "Where do you go to school at." Orion replied, "John Hughes High it's my first day but my cousins didn't wake me up and my aunt and uncle are on a trip so I was running trying to make it to school and I am suddenly glad for what they did.

"Really that's cool I go to the same high school I'm a freshman," said Rocky. "I'm a Freshman too because I skipped a whole school year in middle school to go on a year long assignment in Egypt," replied Orion.

"Where do your parents work Orion," asked the only girl in the alley. "They used to work with a special group in the military but on the last mission they left and never came back. It was a month later that their bodies were found and brought home." After Orion finished his last sentence his eyes had teared up some.

Rocky put an arm around him and hugged him, "Sorry for bringing up those bad memories." "It's alright," was his only reply. They heard the police cars before they saw them and jumped off of the dumpster.

Orion opened the top and pulled out the two guys and deposited them on the ground jolting them awake. Before they could even get up the police were upon them and one minute later dragging them into the cars. Their were two police cars and four police men leaving two too come talk to them.

"Hey what happened over here we got a call about the attack but it said it was already handled," asked a female cop. Rocky started talking, "I was on my way to school when of the guys came up behind me put his hand on my mouth, told me not to scream, and dragged me into the alley. Once we were in the alley he put a knife to my throat and warned me to not even try to scream or run or he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. By then his buddy walked up and started cutting into my shirt and I got scared knowing what they were about to do. Then the boy next to me appeared and disabled both of them one by one. He called the police after making sure I was okay, we waited and here we are now."

The male cop nodded towards Orion, " well kid you're a hero today. Now we need to get you guys to school after we take the girl home to get a change of clothes." They both nodded and got in the cop car with two cops they talked too and drove off.

If any of them would have looked up they would have seen a guy in full ninja armor talk into a communicator on his wrist. "I found the boy and it seems he has grown more powerful. He also met one of the other chosen and they are friends. Should I start the plan now."

A distorted voice came through the communicator, "No, lets see how this plays out all of it should be interesting. Then the transmission was cut as a maniacal laugh cut through the air.

The ninja like guy nodded before disappearing leaving no trace that he was ever there.


End file.
